Archived The University of Ki Control and Elemental Physics
The University for Ki Control and Elemental Physics, or abbreviated as KCEP, is a school where anyone can come to learn about their latent power, and how to control it better. The school offers many classes, such as Ki Control, Elemental Physics,Demonic Heraldry, Advanced Conjuring, and has a weekly Martial Arts class. The school is North of Central City, and is right outside of North City. The campus is very large, fit with dorms, training grounds, rift devices so students and teachers are not late, indoor training hall, and more! The staff of the University isn't fairly large, but it is still large. Dicchio Anjin is the Dean of the school, and he teaches Ki Control and the Elemental Physics classes. His wife is a lecturer on Demonic Heraldry and Advanced Conjuring. People such as Dicchio's Daughter, his wife, and himself teach Martial arts once at week, each at different times. The cost of attending classes isn't very large, and the knowledge will be worth the zeni Inside of the University Classes Ki Control ( Professor Dicchio Anjin ) Elemental Physics ( Professor Dicchio Anjin ) Demonic Heraldry ( Professor Annabelle Allara ) Advanced Conjuring ( Professor Annabelle Allara ) Botany ( Professor Lumi ) Enchanting ( Professor Lumi ) Spell Dueling ( Professor Kalin ) Shadow Manipulation ( Professor Moka ) The Dojo ( Battle and Training Grounds ) * Professor Kalin * Professor Akashiya * Battle Slot 3 * Battle Slot 4 * Battle Slot 5 * Battle Slot 6 * Training Slot 1 * Training Slot 2 * Training Slot 3 * Training Slot 4 * Training Slot 5 * Training Slot 6 Dormitories Boy's Dorm Starr and Kuyo's Dorm 1-A Starr looks at his Schedule Card, smiling. He walks down the halls of KCEP, with confidence and pride of the school, and what he can become through it. He finds room 1-A, which is his Dorm room. He opens the door happily, then his happiness as he sees an older boy laying on the bottom bunk, of a Bunk Bed."Oh no..." He Says, blushing, and trying to hide behind the door, as if he didn't open it. Kuyo looks at the door and leans his head to the side, trying to see past the door. "Might as well come in. I'm not an idiot. Though you might be, seeing as you thought I wouldn't see the door open..." he mutters the end and chews on a toothpick he was holding between his teeth. Starr sighs, and steps inside."H-Hello..." He says shyly, looking around the room."I think I'm in the wrong room, I'll just leave...." He says giving an awkward chuckle. Kuyo laughs to himself. "You freshmen don't know a lot, do you?" He flicks his eyes up at Starr and then continues. "You're in the right room. This school has a spell on it that makes it so that nobody gets lost on their way to their dorms. Classes, on the other hand, are a different matter." Starr turns around and looks at him, slightly annoyed."Well this 'freshman', can handle himself thank you." He walks inside, and places his bag on the top bunk. He sits down in a chair by a desk. Kuyo looks down and chuckles, throwing his legs over the side of the bed and then stands up. "You think you're capable of holding your own against me?" He said, with an evil grin, crossing his arms. Starr stands back up, and pulses out his power a bit, a small breeze blowing back Kuyo's hair. "I wouldn't want to waste my time and energy on someone like you." He says, staring into his eyes. Kuyo laughs. "That was a nice little breeze. Helped cool me down." Kuyo then returns the energy pulse, sending Starr stumbling back a few steps. Starr regains his balance, and stares at him intensely."You look a little hot, how about I turn up the fans power!" Starr begins to charge his Ki, as papers begin to float in the room, along with Kuyo's hair being blown a bit. Starr lets out an amplified yell of anger."Haaaaa-" A white and fiery aura flickers around him, the aura itself was cold, and was not damaging anything in the room, but staying attached to Starr. The aura quickly is absorbed by him, as Starr releases a bigger pulse, bigger than Kuyo's. Kuyo is pushed back onto the bed, forcefully.Starr realizes that Kuyo his head head hard on the bottom of the top bunk when he flew back. Starr stares at him, and then backs up, realizing he did something wrong."I-I..." Starr is backed up against the wall. Kuyo holds the back of his head as he shoots Starr a fiery look. "Ohhhh, now you've done it, kid!" Kuyo let's out an explosive growl, sending Starr flying back into the desk as large blue flames engulf him. He walks towards Starr, picks him up, and then hurls through the window by his collar, sending his flying into the fountain out front. Kuyo jumps out the window and lands in front of where Starr lay in the fountain, his fiery aura diminishing. "Meet me at the battleground, kid. Make this official." He then flies off and over the side of the building to the field. Starr stands up from the fountain, shaking. He was soaked in the fountain water. Tears, and water were dripping from is face, and his eye was blackened. He spat out a LOT of blood."I.....I'm going to die...." Kuyo lands on the battle field, putting a dent in the earth and waits for the freshman. Starr floats over to the battle field, obviously in pain. He sniffles, and looks up at Kuyo."You don't want to do this...You don't even know my name, let alone who I am!" Hey says, trying to bring peace. "Nor do I care. Now get down here, and fight me like man!" He shouts. "I'm 13 jackass! My voice is barely becoming any deeper!" He says through the pain, as he lands on the ground, clutching his arm and limping. "Oh, stop being such a b#!^% and just fight me already!" Kuyo says as he gets into his fighting stance. Starr looks at him, and then his expression goes dark."Takes one to know one you insolent prick." - BATTLE COMMENCES - Girl's Dorm Administrative Dorms Outside of the University Classes Martial Arts ( Professors Dicchio, Annabelle, Cauli, and Moka ) Sparring Center ( Battle Grounds ) * Battle Slot 1 * Battle Slot 2 * Battle Slot 3 * Battle Slot 4 * Battle Slot 5 * Battle Slot 6 Training Hall ( Training Grounds ) * Training Slot 1 * Training Slot 2 * Training Slot 3 * Training Slot 4 * Training Slot 5 * Training Slot 6 Food Court Professor of Spells VS Professor of Shadows Professor Kalin *Health: 55,313/120,00015000 *Speed: 355 *Strength: 355 *Stamina': 800/1000 *Equipment: Dual swords Professor Akashiya * Health: 80,000/80,000 * Speed: 245 (350) (437.5 when attacking) (546 for Vampiric Chin-Breaker) * Strength: 245 (431.25) * Stamina: 450/1,000 * Effects: ** Silent Speed: Allows a single attack to become impossible to dodge or block. Cannot be used on signature or ultimate attacks. Once per battle. ** Skilled Combatant: Speed is increased by x1.25 for attacking only, not dodging. Fight!!! Turn Order: Moka, Kalin * Moka smiles and then activates Akashiya Vampiric Power. She then recharges her stamina for 2 rush count. * Kalin draws his swords, and grins. "Ready when you are, professor." adding a wink to the end. * Moka looks at Kalin and says, "Time to test out this new trick I learned." She says and then uses Vampiric Chin-Breaker. 66,688 damage *Kalin erected a barrier, and ended his turn. * Moka uses this time to recharge her power. *Kalin smiles. "That was a good attack, Moka. I hope it wasn't your best, though." The Fox VS The Freshman Kuyo Bloodthorn * Health: 17,500/17,500 * Speed: 40 * Strength: 40 * Stamina: 1,000/1,000 * Effects: ** Zenkai: '''Gain +10 Speed and Strength after a battle if you are reduced to 1/3rd of your maximum HP, and survive. If you are reduced to less than 1/5th of your maximum HP, gain +20 Speed and Strength instead. Can only occur once per battle. You can only gain 400 Speed and Strength via this ability. If you are a half-breed, you can only gain 200 Speed and Strength. ** '''Skilled Combatant: Speed is increased by x1.25 for attacking only, not dodging. Starr Abraxis * Health: 15,000/15,000 * Speed: 35 * Strength: 35 * Stamina: 750/1,000 * Effects: ** Zenkai: 'Gain +10 Speed and Strength after a battle if you are reduced to 1/3rd of your maximum HP, and survive. If you are reduced to less than 1/5th of your maximum HP, gain +20 Speed and Strength instead. Can only occur once per battle. You can only gain 400 Speed and Strength via this ability. If you are a half-breed, you can only gain 200 Speed and Strength Fight to 1 HP! * Starr charges his Ki, and rushes through the pain. His muscle tense up, as he runs towards Kuyo, angrily. He runs quickly, and as he does, he channels his Ki into his hands, placing in front of him, as he makes claws."'Wolf Fang Fist!" He says, releasing a blue barrage of ki strikes on Kuyo. He spins around Kuyo, and does it again, but this time harder. Starr hops back, and fires a''' Finger Spread Beam''' at him.